


venus in virgo, pisces

by sinta



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, greek mythology ish, loosely based off Hades and Persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinta/pseuds/sinta
Summary: The pomegranate symbolizes rebirth. Woojin figures it must be right.





	venus in virgo, pisces

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what is Up w me nd the astrology titles..... I dunno either..
> 
> wow hi sorry this is really short n sweet n it's mostly word vomit but I hope u all still like it aaaahh this is my tiny contribution to the chamniel tag which deserves soooo much more loving <33

There’s the sweet-sour taste of pomegranates in his mouth and it feels like

_steady hands that grip at his waist, nothing he can see beyond two feet away, stale air through rough inhales and_

something from his childhood, something his mother used to warn him about, the danger, the danger is all he can think about and panic rises up like bile in his throat but 

_there’s warmth where there shouldn’t be, and a voice, saying he’ll be fine, but he hears the distant screams of his mother begging for him to not be taken away_

he opens his eyes and he doesn’t know where he is, shadows and a man with blonde hair looking at him as if he put the world in its place, and he briefly wonders what he’s done to deserve this because

_it feels like a different kind of drowning, where you don’t thrash and call for help because it seems Okay and_

he speaks, his voice found somewhere deep within his throat, a name: Daniel.

_he figures, it’s six months down here and six months up there, all up to him, and he finally remembers the sticky pomegranates and the warning his mother gave him,_

waking up in Daniel’s arms, seeing the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, his name echoing in Woojin’s head like

_memories of curling fingers around his wrist and tender presses on his arm, clipped like frames from a movie he can’t remember watching,_

heartache compartmentalized in drawers in order of how less it hurts when he thinks about it and realizing 

_nothing from Daniel ever hurts the way he wants it to, the way he thinks it should, the way everyone tells him it’s got to be,_

it’s one word: agency. 

_and maybe he didn’t choose this, he didn’t think this would happen, but it’s laid out in front of him like a decision he has to make_

so he takes it.

_and he reaches out to where Daniel is, to where the bunny teeth and laughter make his insides clench in good ways, where he sits at his right hand and_

everything he’s ever known doesn’t come close, the way he trusts him and gives him everything he’ll ever need but doesn’t force it down his throat,

_love love love, whatever that means, and happiness, whatever that means too, to Woojin, and to Daniel,_  

it’s kind of like a rebirth, growing into new skin, all feeling back in his fingers and his toes and everything makes sense,

_it’s falling, fallen, when Daniel presses kisses onto his knuckles,_

and he says: Woojin. 

_nothing’s ever felt this right._

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my w1 twitter @pjhluv!


End file.
